


Taken

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: All canon Characters - Freeform, All canon universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Head butting, Interteam conflicts, Jerk ass has a point, Kidnapping, Made up mission, Surviors guilt, The villain is usually right, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: When Grim,Bee and drift return from a mission and report that Strongarm is missing, it doesn’t ale the team long before they realize who’s responsible. But when Steeljaw contacts Sideswipe directly it’s clear that this something personal...but why? Steel jaw has a simple demand: He wants a Groundbridge back to cybertron and if he doesn’t get what he wants in a certain amount of them then he’ll detonate 3 bombs in Crown city and make sideswipe listen to him beat Strongarm.But bumblebee is too much like Optimus to agree to straight out make a deal with Steel jaw...so will the threat of humans lives or the possiblity of losing strong arm be enough to get bumble to change his mind? or will Sideswipe rebel and go his own way?And as the situation get darker Sideswipe has a change in feelings about the  Autobot cop who lives by Rule book.





	1. Chapter 1

 

“Hey you’re back! You didn’t com in and let me know you were done...did something happen? Lost signal or-“

 Fix it rambled on as Grimlock and Bumblebee strode into the scrapyard...Two members short.

“Hey’s where Strongarm? I Thought she went with you and Grim.”

Sideswipe said interrupting fixit as as he pulled his head phones off his head and looked around.

“Strongarm is missing.”

 

Bee said somberly as he balled his fist up and his eyes darkened with unvented emotions.

 

“Really? I’m not falling for it. Now come on where’s Strongarm? Is this her lame idea of a prank?”

 

Sideswipe said casually as he leaned up against a Shelf.

 

“This isn’t a joke Sideswipe! Strongarm isn’t here!”

 

This wiped the smirk off Sideswipe’s face.

 

“Come on...you have to be pulling my servos here...Grim be straight with me bud..”

 

Grim sighed and shook his head slowly.

 

“This ain’t no joke Sideswipe. I wish it was But this ain’t a prank.”

 

Just as Sideswipe opened his mouth to say something Drift pulled up and transformed immediately.

 

“I am sorry to bring bad news but neither I nor my pupils could find a trace of Strongarm. I am most sorry Bumblebee.”

 

Drift said quietly before releasing Jetstorm and Slipstream.

 

Bee sighed and put a comforting hand on Drift’s shoulder.

 

“Don’t be sorry Drift, you tried and that’s all I could ask for.”

 

“Hey guess who’s back from the greatest vacation ever?”

 

Denny said as he and Russell pulled up in their pick up and exited their truck, joining the autobots in the scrapyard.

 

“Hey what going on? Why is everyone so quiet? Did something happen?

 

Russell asked as he pulled his bags out from the bed of the blue pick up, it seemed he was more sensitive to the atmosphere than even Fix it.

 

“Strongarm’s missing and we haven’t been to get ahold of her.”

 

Bee said somberly as he turned his attention to the two humans.

 

“Wait what? what do you mean Strongarms is missing?”

 

Russell cried out in shock.

 

“Bee means exactly what he’s saying...Strongarm disappeared while out on a mission!”

 

Sideswipe griped as he fought to kept his emotions under control, Russell looked on helplessly as Sideswipe pulled himself away from the shelf and started walking away from the group.

 

“Fix it can you try scanning for Strongarm’s location?”

 

“I can try, but if there was interference with your com I doubt we can get a location on her.”

 

Fix it sighed as he activated the scan and true to his statement the scan showed nothing.

 

“Strongarm? are you there?Come one...Just answer me.”

 

Sideswipe whispered almost pleadingly into his com unit but silence hung in the air like dust.

 

So he tried again and still no answer. Sideswipe’s spark flickered as anxiety began to well up inside him.

 

 

“It’s no use Sideswipe, the whole time we were down in the tunnels our signal had been jammed. So unless she gets out or the signal is unjammed, there’s no point in trying.”

 

Bee said before turning to his group.

 

“So what do we know about Strongarm’s disappearance?”

 He asked his voice was stiffer than usual.

“I believe that this mission was infact a set up. The explosion didn’t occur until after Strongarm had been separated from us and also the Signal had been jammed from the moment we got into the tunnels when normally you get perfect signal even underground.”

 

Drift said in a matter of fact tone.

 

“Perhaps The decepticon that we were attempting to apprehend today had something todo with Strongarm’s disappearance.”

 

Jetstorm said holding up a finger.

 

“Thunderhoof? He’s crafty but he ain’t sly enough to pull this off, not alone at least.”

 

Sideswipe said shaking his head.

 

“Well what do we know about Thunderhoof?”

 

Bee asked looking around,

 

“Well we know he’s still some where on earth and that he’s good with making deals and runs a clutch back in Cybertron.”

 

Sideswipe said casually as he looked at his servos.

 

“Fix it can you put up a list ofwhat Decepticons that we haven’t captured but have fought before aside from Thunderhoof.”

 

Bumblebee asked as he turned to the mini con at the command center.

 

“Sure can!”

 

After a few moments Fix it spoke up,

 

“I’ve got 4 decepticons but 2 of those 4 aren’t into this something like this, they’re relic hunters.”

 

“So who does that leave us with?”

 

“Steeljaw And Pseudo. You faced Pseudo back in the Ghost town of Edmundville! And Steeljaw, well I don’t have to explain to you that he’s bad news.”

 

Fix it said look at uneasy as he finished briefing his team.

 

“We know that Thunderhoof and Steeljaw have worked together before but could Pseudo really be a part of this?

 

Bumblebee asked looking at the mini con.

 

“I suppose he could be of use given has the ability to shape shift and conceal himself naturally.

 

“How do we know that Steeljaw even had anything to with Strongarm going missing? Maybe she just get lost!”

 

Sideswipe barked, using anger to conceal his worry.

 

“It is too big of a coincidence that the location we were investigation happened to have signal jammers, an explosion and multiple ways out of the underground. I’m sorry to tell you but It’s more likely than not that Steeljaw is the reason that our friend is missing.”

 

Drift said trying to reason with Sideswipe but Sideswipe wasn’t having the truth shoved in his face.

 

“Strongarm is too stubborn to get herself Botknapped! Do you even know her?”

 

Sideswipe snapped, causing bumblebee to speak up.

 

“Sideswipe take it easy, please. I know tensions are running high. Just take a deep breath. We’ll figure this out together.”

 

Bee said trying to console his teammate.

 

“Whatever man..Whatever. Sorry for snapping, but this is just...ridiculously hard for me to wrap my helm around. I don’t understand how Steeljaw or his cronies could just..Take her.”

 

Sideswipe said turning his face towards the ground.

 

“I know it’s hard but we need to accept the situation so we can look for solutions.”

 

Bumblebee said quietly before turning to the rest of the team.

 

“So anyone got any idea on how Steeljaw and his crew managed to pull this off?”

 

“Maybe they have magic powers that make other bots invisible!”

 

Grim said optimistically much to Sideswipe’s annoyance.

 

“Magic powers? This isn’t a game Grim!”

 

Sideswipe snapped angrily, before

Taking a deep breath.

 

“Sorry about that Grim.”

 

“It’s cool Sideswipe. I it get your upset, I’m upset too. I can give you a hug-“

 

“No thanks buddy let’s just focus on getting Strongarm back.”

 

“You know Grimlock maybe on to something here!”

 

Fix it exclaimed happily as he scrolled through documents and files.

 

“He is?”

 

“I am?”

 

Sideswipe and Grimlock said almost in unison as they looked at each other then back to Fix it.

 

“It’s not magic powers so much as cloaking technology. I looked into this weeks crime reports to see if there’s been any odd activity indicating that Steeljaw and his Drew-Brew I Mean crew have been up to something and in the past 6 months leading up today there’s been a rash of Robberies all over the county but the stolen items seem to be similar in nature. All Components you would need for cloaking covers and...oh no.”

 

Fix-it’s enthusiasm disappeared as he looked away from the screen.

 

“What’s oh no?”

 

Groaned Sideswipe.

 

“I don’t want to jump to conclusions but the rest of the times look like they could be used to build a Groundbridge!”


	2. Simple demands

 

“Are you sure about this Fix-it?”

Bumblebee asked, his optics widened a little as he processed what the mini con was saying.

“Unfortunately I’m almost 100% sure that that’s what it is.”

Fix-it Said grimacing as he looked down at the team.

“Well at least we know now for sure that Thunderhoof and Steeljaw are working together. Now where does Pseudo fit it?”

“Pseudo is a shapeshifter, he could’ve stolen those components and built those bombs and planted them, while Quill fire was just a distraction to keep you guys busy.”

Sideswipe said flatly without any snark.

“Makes sense and Thunderhoof waited till the explosion to knock Strongarm unconscious. I hate to admit it but it’s a very well though out plan.”

Bumblebee said sighing as he turned to fix it.

“Any luck with her Tracker?”

Fix it shook his head,

“I’m afraid not, It seems that Steeljaw and his crew have this heist well thought out.”

Sideswipe opened his mouth to saying when his Com unit Crackled to life making him yelp.

“Strongarm? Is that you?”

“I hate to be barer of bad news Sideswipe but Strongarm is...unavailable for a chat. But I have plenty of time to chat.”

“Steeljaw!”

Sideswipe gasped making everyone freeze and turn in his direction.

Bumblebee held a finger to his mouth and made it so the conversation was on speaker.

“The one and only. Oh well hello...look who’s awake! Say hello to Sideswipe, Strongarm!”

Steeljaw chuckled wickedly as Strongarm groaned and started coming to.

“Sideswipe? What’s going-STEELJAW! Get away from me! I’ll-AHHHHHH!”

Strongarm screamed and then collapsed as she was knocked unconscious again.

“STRONGARM?! What did you do to her?! Don’t you dare lay another servos on her!”

Sideswipe snarled as he started to shake with anger.

“How cute...You do care for her. Maybe you’ll get a chance to show her how much you care if you do as I ask.”

Steeljaw cooed darkly as he taunted Sideswipe.

“We ain’t gonna give you anything except a punching!”

Grimlock snarled as he made a punching motion.

“I have my doubts about that statement of yours Dinobot.”

“What are your demands Steeljaw?”

Drift interjected before Grimlock could say anything more.

“My demands are simple, I want you to Help me finish my Grounbridge and help me get all the components to a decepticon hunter.”

“Is that all Steeljaw? You don’t want anymore of your crew back?”

“That’s all for now...Simple I know but as the earthlings say “There’s no place like home.” And as for the crew? Well I have all that I need right now. I hate to cut our chat short but I have some loose ends to tie up.”

“Wait! Strongarm better not be one of those loose ends!”

Sideswipe snapped as he started pacing and angrily glaring at his feet.  
“Oh she’s not! She’s tied up comfortably. Not too tight or too loose.”

“You better not hurt her or I promise you-“

“I apologize for being rude Sideswipe but No harm will come to Strongarm as long as you and Strongarm comply with my demands..You have my word Sideswipe.”

“You’re a decepticon! Your word means nothing!”  
Sideswipe snapped as he rolled his eyes.

“Wether or not you believe me is up to you but Now Sideswipe is there Anything else you would like to say to Strongarm?”

Steeljaw said casually,

“Strongarm, if you’re listening just know that We’ll be there soon. Oh and try not to get yourself killed.”

“Very touching and very nice choice of last words to her. Till we talk again Sideswipe.”

“Sideswip-“  
Strongarm whispered as she started coming to just as the line went dead.


	3. With the help of a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Windblade comes to help

Silence hung in the air for several moments before Sideswipe spun around and swiftly punted a vintage fridge across the scrapyard.

“FRAG IT! THAT FRAGGING-“

Sideswipe shouted as he Began repeatedly punching a rusted out semi cab.

“Sideswipe! Calm down! You need to-“

“Stay calm?! Yeah I know! But guess what Strongarm is gone and Steeljaw has her! We have no idea where she is or even why he took her! How can I-“

“Sideswipe listen to me! Do not give up the hope of dawn just because the night has grown longer and darker.The Night can not last forever...The dawn will come.”

Drift said putting a comforting hand on Sideswipe’s shoulder.

Sidewipe sighed and his shoulder’s slumped forward.

“Thanks...I’m going to get some fresh air.”

“Alright, Just hurry back, I’m going to see if Windblade is willing to help us out. She’ll want to talk to you.”

Sideswipe nodded and put his music buds into his audio receptors as he walked out of the Scrapyard and into the woods.

 

Sideswipe did his best to keep his mind calm but his thoughts kept going back to Strongarm and what she could be going through.

“He gave you his word..”

Sideswipe thought to himself as he turned around and headed back to the scrapyard after a few minutes of walking.

“But He’s a decepticon...Not exactly reliable.”

Sideswipe grumbled out loud as he jumped over the wall of the scrapyard.

When he came back to the group, Windblade was on the screen, hand on her hip and disbelief in her eyes but her face lit up as soon she spotted sideswipe.

“Hey slick..I’m sorry to hear about Strongarm. I’ll do what I can to help so far I’ve learned That The big bad wolf and his crew are behind this along with the fact that this has been in planning for quite some time....it seems that these Jerkbots have gone to a great length to get Strongarm. But what we need to figure out is Why he took her...so Who was the first boy he contacted?”

“That would be me, by name...kinda weird but this is Steeljaw after all.”

Almost immediately the lightbulb above Windblade’s Head clicked on.

“Well it’s cleary that he wanted to attack you personally.”

“But why Sideswipe? I mean he cares about Strongarm but we all do...I just don’t understand.”

Bumblebee said frowning as he looked over to Sideswipe for a brief moment before looking back to Windblade.

But before Windblade could respond Fix it started speaking.

“I think I have an answer to that question. Sideswipe do you remember that Decepticon you accidentally destroyed 6 months back? The one that fell into a vat of molten steel?”

Sideswipe rapped his chin while he searched his memory.

“Yeah I think so why?”

“Well it turns out that that decepticon was Phantomjaw...Steeljaw’s little brother!”

Sideswipe groaned and shook his head while everyone else stared in shock.

“Fantastic! The one bot I destroy just so happens to be related to our Arch nemesis! But I still don’t understand why he took Strongarm instead of taking me on personally!”

Windbalde sighed and shook her head in mild disappointment.

“Are you being serious here slick? Big bad wolf took strong arm because he wants you to feel the pain he did when you killed some bot he loved! So know he’s paying you back by taking somebot you love.”

“First of all I don’t love Strongarm and second take it easy okay? I’m a little stressed out! I killed Our Arch enemy’s little brother and Now he’s getting revenge!”

“If you say so slick anyway don’t be so hard on yourself. We’ve all messed like this before...Well not all of of us but I know Fearless and myself have fragged up before am I right Fearless?”

Windblade said smirking at Bumblebee

“You have?”

Sideswipe said skeptically as he looked from Bumblebee to Windblade.

“You sure are Windblade. Sometimes you have to make a few arch enemies to save a planet or two.”

Bumblebee said confidently with his attention focused on Sideswipe before turning his eyes on to Windblade.

“I suppose that’s true but I wasn’t saving a planet. I didn’t have to deactivate PhantomJaw! This is my fault!”

Sideswipe lamented and he slid down and onto the ground.

“Now isn’t the time for a pity party for yourself Slick. We need you to be in the game. You’re Strongarm’s best hope so pull your programming together.”

“You’re right...Since we know how and why I think we can take another break. I need to stretch my legs, I’ll be back soon.”

“Take care of yourself slick and keep you com open.”

Windblade said just as Sideswipe left the Scrapyard.


	4. Making bet with the big bad wolf

When Sideswipe got out of hearing range of the others he leaned up against a tree and pressed his com button twice making his call private and started to speak.

“Strongarm? Are you there? You don’t have to talk...Just please give me a sign that you’re okay. I need you to hang on a little longer.”

Sideswipe said quietly before he pulled himself off the tree and waited a few moments before giving up on a reply.

But just seconds later his com crackled back to life.

“You know it’s quite sad that you’ll never be able to keep that promise of yours. You and Strongarm would be a cute couple..The cop and the Law breaker.”

“I’m going to let that one slide Steeljaw. Look I don’t want to talk to you, it’s Strongarm I’m concerned about. And why wouldn’t I be able to keep my promise? I’m more than capable of kicking your aft.”

“I have no doubt on your abilities Sideswipe, and I’m making reference to your fearless leader.”

Sideswipe froze in place,

“What about bumblebee? How would he prevent me from keeping my promise ? He wants Strongarm back as bad as any one of us.”

Steeljaw sighed and shook his head.

“You know how Bumblebee is, all black and white square sided hero. He won’t make a deal with me.”

“That’s not true man! Bumblebee isn’t a square! He maybe a bit stiff but he wouldn’t let a teammate die!”

Sideswipe snapped back frowning heavily.

“He’s practically Optimus’s son, he values human life over the life of his own kind. I know for a fact that Bumblebee will bring up the matter of endangering human lives before getting your teammate back alive. Tell you what Sideswipe, I’ll change the conditions of my demands if You’re right but if not....Well I’ll plant explosives through out the city so he’ll change his mind...just to give him some motivation.

Sideswipe balled his servos in a fist and huffed before taking.

“You have a sick way of helping others but Fine I’ll take that bet but what demands will you change?”

“I haven’t decided...If you let me hear Bumblebee’s answer then I’ll tell you. Deal?”

“Deal now let me talk to Strongarm!”

Sideswipe felt sick to his energon processor as he made the bet.

“Wakey wakey Cadet there’s a bot that wants to hear from you. I’ll let you two talk for 3 minutes so make it quick. “

Steeljaw sighed as he shook the unconscious bot and with in moments she was conscious.

“Strongarm? Are you okay?”

Sideswipe said an edge of hope in his voice.

Strongarm groaned and rubbed her helm as she came to.

“Yeah I’m fine for the most part...My helm feels like Grimlock day on it but other wise okay...How are you holding up? “

“I’m doing great, clearly better than you. Do you know where you are?”

“No the last thing I remember is being in the tunnels and the ceiling collapsing. I don’t understand what happened...”

“I’ll explain later but I want you to know that The team and I...We’ll be there shortly. Try not to get yourself killed okay?”

Sideswipe sighed and smiled as Strongarm began to lecture him on leaving her out of the loop but his smile disappeared when he heard Steeljaw come back in hearing range.”

“Times up lovers.”

Was all he said before the line went dead, leaving sideswipe listeningto silence.

Unsure of what to do he headed back to the scrapyard.

“Slick you’re back! How was your walk?”

Windblade said smirking as she looked down at him.

“Fresh air cleared my head, say have you seen bumblebee? I have a few things I want to talk about.”

Windblade looked surprise as she pointed to behind him.

“Fearless is right behind you Slick...Straight to the point huh?”

Sideswipe turned around and looked Bumblebee dead in the optics as he reached up and pressed the com button on his helm but made it look like he was scratching.

“So what’s the plan of dealing with Steeljaw’s demands?”

Bumblebee looked surprise as Sideswipe came straight out instead of being suave.

“That’s very forward of you Sideswipe but I haven’t really decided. I know that we aren’t going to meet his exact demands. If his space bridge goes wrong...Hundreds of human lives are at stake, we’ve dealt with this before.”

A cold rage ran through Sideswipe’s circuits as a cold chuckle was heard in his com unit.

“What did I tell you Sideswipe...He’s just like Optimus. Put me on speaker and I’ll give you my demands.”

Sideswipe felt his Spark flicker and bounce as he made the conversation audible to everyone.

“Go Head Steeljaw..”

Sideswipe said making bumblebee take a step back in shock but he quickly recovered.

“What do you want Steeljaw?”

“Well if it isn’t the fearless Bumblebee. Optimus’s proud little son and I want you to Give me what I want.

“I’m not giving you those components Steeljaw.”

“Oh I know...I heard and I don’t want to the components, I want the whole Groundbridge...ready to in let’s say 6 hours.”  
Bumblebee gasped and shook his head vigorously while the other watched on in horror.

“You’re insane Steeljaw! I won’t-“

Sideswipe growled and cut off bumblebee off quickly.

“No way! You’re the Insane one bumblebee! He just made our job Easier! He’s practically giving Strongarm back to us! What’s your problem man!?”

“Slick has a point there, Fearless. He’s making things easier on us and now there’s less risk to humans.”

“I said no deal!”

“My my you are Optimus’s son...different paint job same spark! I’ll give you hand up that O promised you Sideswipe...Tell you what Bumblebee, I’ll give you 12 hours to get me my Groundbridge and find 3 Explosives hidden throughout Crown city and a hint to where Strong arm is...Spekaing of which...If you don’t agree to my terms in the next 3 hours, there’ll be more than just a little dent on your cadet and I’ll plant 3 more bombs in your precious city. So get to thinking and I’ll be waiting but don’t keep me waiting for too long...I really dont want to keep this insufferable bot any longer than I have to. Have a nice day Autobots...”

“Wait!”

Sideswipe cried just before the Line went silent and sideswipe Turned his rage on Bumblebee.


	5. Going rouge

“You-“

Sideswipe huffed angrily as he took a step towards Bumblebee, who balled his fist up and stood his ground.

 

”You are going to agree to Steeljaws commands and then we’re going to get Strongarm back!”

Sideswipe hissed as he Jabbed a finger into Bee’s chest.

”You’re right I am...”

Bumblebee said quietly as he pushed Sideswipe’s hand away.

”but before I agree to Steeljaw’s demands I want to know what he meant by the hand up he promised you. Did you two make a deal while you were out on your walk?”

Bee said angrily crossing his arms in disapproval.

”Yeah you’re right We did make a deal!”

Bumblebee sighed and shook his head.

”Why did you do that Sideswipe?! You put 1000’s of human lives in danger! Do you really think that Steeljaw is going to give up the locations of those bombs?! Did you even think about the fact that he is a DECEPTION and can not be trusted?!”

Bee snapped furiously as he glared at Sideswipe who snarled and balled his fist in anger.

”I did what I had to do to make sure Strongarm comes back alive!”

Sideswipe growled as he threw his  arms into the air.

”We would’ve figured something out that didn’t put thousands of innocent human lives in danger or  involve making deals with criminals!”

“It’s always about the humans isn’t it Bee? Maybe Steeljaw is right about you. Maybe you are too much like Optimus to pull your head out of your aft and think about the lives of your species he’ll your own friends for one second! And sure I did make a deal with Steeljaw but at least he pretended to want to help his others that were the sameness species as him!At least I know he won’t betray his own species for humans! So go head and lecture me on ‘Risking human lives!’ While I try to save the life of our teammate and Our best friend! When you decide to pull your helm out of your aft you can talk to me but until then you can go play prime’s clone and leave me alone.”

Sideswipe snapped quietly before he turned around and walked out of the scrap yard, leaving everyone in a shocked Silence.

After a few moments of silence Windblade cleared her throat.

”Will some bot explain to me what  just happened?”

“I think Sideswipe just went rouge and gave Bee a ‘What the frag Hero?’ Speech while he was at it..”

Fix it said sighing as he pulled up files and data pockets.

”Listen I’m going to bring Optimus into this...This situation has gotten far out of control.”

Windblade said shaking her head as she started typing on her own command center.

”We don’t need Optimus! We’rr Doing just fine on our own and Sideswipe didn’t go rouge! He’s just-cooling off.”

bumblebee said rubbing the sides of his helm.

”The frag you don’t! Bee I’m not trying to be rude but you need Optimus’s help!”

Windblade said sternly as she folded her arms.

”No we don’t!Everything is under control!”

Bee snapped as he let out an exasperated sigh.

”One of your team mates has been kidnapped and another has gone rouge after making a deal with a decepticon...You May not think you need help because you don’t accept help you may just lose another member of your already shrinking team...is that what you want?”

windblade said sternly scolding Bumblebee.

”she’s right Bee we need help. Strongarm is danger and Sideswipe’s well...Gone. We need help Bee.”

Grim said mourningly as he put a hand on Bee shoulder.

”I guess your right Windblade. I don’t want to lose anyone else. I guess I’m just too proud at times...Patch in Optimus.”

windblade let out a sigh of relief and gave Bee a small smile.

”Sure thing Fearless.”

windblade said before tapping a few keys and within moments the screen split vertically as Optimus appeared on the screen.

”It seems that I am needed once again to help in the retrieval of a missing friend and way ward teammate, am I correct?”

Optimus said looking directly at Bumblebee who nodded soberly.

”it’s true, we do need your help. Strongarm is being held captive and Sideswipe has gone rouge  get her back.”

 

” I am aware of the details surrounding Strongarms abduction but What suggests that Sideswipe has gone rouge?”

optimus asked frowning at the suggestion of Sideswipe being AWOL.

”Well for starters he made a deal with Steeljaw without mine or anyone’s knowledge. He agreed to some kind of deal that involved Steeljaw planting bombs through out crown city. But I’m not sure why Sideswipe would agree to that.”

Optimus sighed heavily and shook his head in disappointment.

” Bumblebee did you put human lives about the life of one of your own?”

 Bumblebee nodded and hung his head in shame.

”Yeah I did...And it was selfish and foolish but I still don’t understand why Sideswipe would make a deal like that! I just can’t wrap my helm around his thinking!”

”Isn’t it obvious Young Bumblebee? Steeljaw was putting human lives in danger so you’d agree to his terms because he’s aware of the fact that you value human lives over the lives of your own kind. You are far too much like me for your own good Bumblebee...”

Bumblebee scoffed then let out a sigh.

”You know Steeljaw said the same thing...Well now we know why sideswipe Agreed to the deal, now we just have to figure out what Sideswipes planning on doing. Fix-it can you get a location on Sideswipe?”

”I’m afraid I can’t..it’s likely he’s destroyed his tracking mechanism but I am picking up a cybertronian life form not to far from here! Try calling Sideswipe and seeing if he’ll answer.”

Fix it suggested much to Bee’s chargin.

”Bumblebee to Sodeswipe do you copy? Sideswipe if your listening I just want to say I’m sorry. I know why You made that deal and Again I’m sorry for being Well a jerk to you. Just please be safe.”

bumblebee said as his energon processor sank and his spark felt a little heavier.

 

 


End file.
